The Cross of Worlds
by JustTooXros
Summary: When The princesses find an old spellbook containing a spell that allows the user to examine other dimensions Twilight is informed about it. But when the spell is miscast an unsuspecting brony and his sister are dragged into equestria. will they find a way back or do they even want to go back?
1. The Other Side

The Cross of Worlds

**Hey fanfiction readers this is my first fic of many I hope to publish. My goal is to submit at least 1 chapter a day so check back often. This story was inspired by the fanfics: **

**A Hoof In Two Worlds**

**A Wish come True**

**An Electrifying Journey**

**Respects to the authors of these amazing stories**

**have fun reading!**

**Chapter 1 : The Other Side**

**Twilights POV**

"Ughhh what a terrible dream" Twilight mumbled groggily. "TWILIGHT"! Yelled Spike. "Huh?" "What do you want Spike!" Twilight said throwing pillow at spike and retreating under her covers. "Oh fine I guess you don't want to hear about Princess Celestia summoning you to the castle" said Spike with a smug look on his face. "WHAT!" Twilight said instantly launching out of bed. "What does she want with me? Is something bad happening? Tell me tell me tell me!" grabbing spike and squeezing the life out of him.

"I'll tell you if you let go of me and don't crush my ribs!" Twilight let go with a excited and somewhat worried look on her face. Spike began reading. "My faithful student Twilight I request that you depart for Canterlot immediately. I wont stress the details but your presence is needed." -Princess Celestia

"Hmm I wonder what the princess needs from you? I hope it isn't dangerous like something involving Discord." Spike muttered softly. "Well I sure hope not. By the way Spike what time is it?" Twilight questioned. "10:30 I think but I could be wrong." Spike said. "In this kind of situation we have no room for could be wrong!" Twilight sighed "I guess I had better prepare for my trip to canterlot." After filling her saddle bag with some parchment, ink, a couple of apples and a bag containing 300 bits she set off to the train station. When the train reached canterlot Twilight was shocked to be personally greeted at the depot by both of the celestial princesses.

"Greetings Twilight Sparkle I see you received my message." princess Celestia said. "Yes and I came as fast as I could! Is there a problem? Does it involve discord?" Twilight said with a concerned look. "Yes there is a problem. No it does not involve Discord. I will explain when we get back to the castle." Celestia replied casually. Celestia warped the trio back to the castle. "Why didn't you just teleport here Twilight?" Luna asked confused. "Oh ummm it just skipped my mind" Twilight face hoofed. "well now that you are here we can explain why we called you here. Me and my sister came across this unfamiliar book in the royal library to find it was an ancient spell book." Celestia explained. "Ok but how does this involve me besides magic practice?" Twilight questioned. "Well Tia and I looked at a particularly interesting spell that's uses were to examine other dimensions but couldn't seem to use it. In the description the requirements to cast the spell were to be the embodiment of the magic element of harmony." Luna explained. "OH now I see why you needed me. Where is this spell book?" Celestia then used her magic to bring the book out a glass case they put it in. Twilight eagerly took a look at the spell and her horn began to glow intensely bright. Once the spell was cast a shimmering bubble appeared before the taken aback gazers. All they could see was a dark lit room with a creature they couldn't identify but what shocked all the trio the most was a picture of Twilight and her friends above a title that was My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.

**All rights to My Little Pony go to hasbro besides my OC's**


	2. explaining

Chapter 2

**Twilights POV:**

"What and where is this?" Twilight said puzzled. "I have no idea…" Celestia muttered. They all turned to each other confused but they rapidly returned their attention to the creature in the bubble. "Ergh I'm so stiff!" The creature said " I have been looking at My Little pony for the last 3 hours." Celestia looked confused "My Little Pony? What could that be?" she wondered out loud.

When she said that the creature looked around confused. "Umm I didn't say that…who did?" It said scratching its head. Luna cautiously spoke "Can you hear us?" "Yes I can hear you assuming I have not gone mental but your voice sounds so familiar." The creature replied. "What are you?" Twilight questioned.

"I am a human but I swear there is more than one of you and your voices sound so familiar….. Why cant I place it?" The human wondered. "Well even though you can not see us I will introduce us. I am Princess Celest…" The human interrupted Celestia "WAIT princess Celestia is talking to me! Is princess Luna there to? What about Twilight Sparkle and her friends?" The human said excitedly.

"How is it that you know our names?" Luna questioned. "Hmm" The human thought as he heard his sister yell from across the hall. "JASON who could you be talking to? I didn't know you had company." Jason's sister said walking into the room. "wait there is no body in here…. I swear I heard voices." she said confused.

"Well you did hear voices Aspen but they don't belong to any in the house." he replied somewhat animatedly "**Yes you did hear our voices!** Luna said using her royal equestrian voice. After she said that Aspen freaked out and backed up into the door knocking it off the hinges and effectively knocking her out cold. "Good thing Mom and Dad are gone for a week…" Jason sighed

"back to our previous question. How is it that you know who we are?" Luna repeated herself. Jason thought of a way he could use this. "I will explain but on a single condition. I would like it if I were to explain it there in person" Almost as if on queue the bubble started to shine intensely bright and Jason could see it as well. After the light died down Jason looked around.

"Well that was dramatic for nothing to happen." he frowned. "That wasn't supposed to happen…" Twilight reviewed the spell. Just then the bright light was back and bigger than before. After it dissipated Jason gasped because he saw the two Princesses and Twilight standing in the same bubble view they saw him through. The bubble popped with a near ear shattering noise causing Jason to black out.


	3. The Realization

Chapter 3

**Jason's POV:**

"Wow it's dark in here…did the bubble turn off the lights?" I mused. "No it didn't because if it did I wouldn't be able to see you " Aspen said in a strangely calm way. "Whoa it looks like your glowing. Why is that? Are we dead?" I questioned while turning to my sister. "I hope not having both of your kids dead on the floor when you come home is not very pleasant" Aspen said with a concerned look.

"Well maybe we are dead because I see a light coming from behind you. I am going over there!" I said with curiosity. "I guess I'll come to. It's getting a little claustrophobic in this dark. Aspen sighed.

When we entered the light the first thing I saw was a huge room with marble floors and impressive columns. After getting my look around I strangely felt closer to the ground.

When I tried to find out why I got distracted by stained glass windows depicting the history of Equestria and that's when it dawned on me. "WE ARE IN EQUESTRIA!" I screamed with pure excitement.

I looked to my right to find a pony that has a violet body and long mane that is a blinding white. I looked down to it's flank and saw a patch of white clouds which I guessed must be it's cutie mark.

I turned around to see two surprised princesses and a very surprised purple unicorn.

"Holy epic " I said in disbelief "I seriously hope I'm not dreaming" I said as I bowed to the princesses. I stayed like that for a minute before asking "Can I please stop bowing?' Still in surprise I heard them mumble "sure." As I got up I noticed my hands which were not hands at all and started to freak out.

"What the heck is going on with my hands!" I said with a sudden realization that it wasn't just my hands that were part pony. I took a better look at myself to find I am yellow pegasus with a solid blue mane and a cutie mark that was in the shape of a red musical note on the back of a pegasus. I thought about it for a minute and thought being a pegasus felt natural. I then realized that my sister was probably that other pegasus on the floor.

"h-how did this happen?" twilight said in a freaked out tone. "I have a theory" said Celestia. "I believe that since they came from their dimension as humans they will enter our dimension as two pegasi" Celestia summarized. "Well I'm not complaining" I smiled. "Though I do owe you three an explanation of how I know you. You see the dimension I come from is populated by humans.

The horses or ponies if you prefer are not nearly as intelligent considering they cant even speak. How I know your names is because in my reality this is a children's television." I finished explaining. "I have two questions the first being what is a television and second what is children?" Celestia asked with a inquisitive look.

"Hmm how do I explain…."I said thinking hard. "Well a television is a box with glass or plastic on the front that shows moving images. Imagine watching a play without being at the play through a piece of glass. As for you other question children is the equivalent of your fillies and colts." I explained.

"Since you have no more questions I would like to introduce myself. My name is Jason Skyy and the pony over there is Aspen Skyy." I said "Greetings Jason I'm sure you know our names but for formalities sake I'll say them again. My name is Princess Celestia this is my sister Princess Luna and apprentice Twilight Sparkle." Right after the introductions were finished we heard groaning coming from Aspen. "This might not be good."

**I forgot to ask this earlier but I would appreciate reviews so I know what I need to improve on. Thanks.**


	4. Getting Settled

Chapter 4

**Aspen's POV**

"Ughhh I know a door fell on me but my head shouldn't feel this bad!" I said with annoyance. "Great I'm still knocked out." I sighed "Jason will feel more pain than just a door to the head when I wake up! Though if I am dreaming…I don't think I should be able to feel." I was raising my arm to strike myself but when I looked at it my arm was purple.

I screamed loud enough to shatter glass. I then backed up out of fear knocking over a ceramic bust of princess Celestia. When I heard the crash I turned around to be snout to snout with a yellow pegasus with a blue mane. "Hi sis!" Jason said with a smirk. I freaked out once more and slugged him with my hoof.

"Oh my god that hurts!" Jason said with a pained voice. I started to calm down recognizing my brothers voice. I looked around for the source. "Jason? I heard your voice! Where are you? Where are we?" I questioned with mild curiosity. "Give me a second Aspen I think you broke my face! GOD this hurts!" Jason replied. " Well I've gone mental…though Jason being a horse is sort of funny." I said with a chuckle.

I looked behind Jason to see three other horses. "Umm hi? Can you talk? You know words?" I said with a embarrassed tone. "Great I have gone mental I'm talking to horses!" I said with disbelief. "They are not horses Aspen. They are ponies! Also I suppose you haven't realized that me and you are as well!" Jason said to correct Aspen.

"I have realized that I'm just saying this is a result of me being knocked out by the door and this is a dream! I am going to go along with this ONLY because I can feel the floor and the sweet punch I decked you with!" Aspen said with pride and confusion. "Well I'll get you back for that and before we get any further let me introduce the single coolest collection of ponies you will ever meet!"

Jason pointed to the three behind him. "Thank you…Jason was it? My name is Princess Celestia, my sister Princess Luna and apprentice Twilight Sparkle." Celestia introduced themselves. "Do you know where you are?" She questioned.

"Well…no but this all seems vaguely familiar…" I mused "Well you know how I'm a brony and I watch , read , write , collect , and , almost worship My Little Pony? Well were in Equestria." I explained calmly. "OK slow your ponies this is all just a bit too much for me to handle. I need to collect my thoughts…Princess? Is there a place were I could sleep and let this all sink in?" I asked politely.

"Well we have many quest rooms so I will give you and Jason your own for the night." "Really? Thank you Princess!" Jason said with gratitude. "I also say thank to you compliment of us Jason we appreciate it." Celestia, Luna, and Twilight smiled warmly.

"Thank you Princess. Where is our room?" I asked. "Just go out those doors down the hall and to the left. It's the third one down. Take this as well, this parchment will allow you access to the castle assuming you want to stroll into Canterlot." Celestia explained. "Well thanks another time Princesses and Twilight. Me and my brother are going to bed good night!" I said waving a hoof goodbye.

While walking down the halls Jason turned and said " Your taking all of this well after you got a punch on me!" "Well hitting you always calms my nerves and if I wake up and this is all still here then I am prepared to except it." I replied calmly as we entered our room.

The room was big to say the least. There was a queen sized bed and a master bathroom that you could have a small party in. After washing up and settling down Jason turned off the lights we both settled down in the covers and drifted into sleep.


	5. The Nightmare

Chapter 5

**What's up readers? I'm back to say that I have found a online grammar checker that will assist in the fluency of the story. Have fun reading.**

**For the smaller readers there will be mild language in this chapter.**

**Aspen's POV:**

After the siblings settles down Aspen started having a nightmare. (In the dream) I slowly opened my eyes to the familiar surrounding of my brothers room but it was trashed. Jason was over by the bed in curled up heap while I saw…myself? I saw myself under the door but was frightened to see a large gash on the side of my head as warm blood was trickling out onto the carpet.

I tried to get a grip on what was going on and in a rage tried to punch the wall only to have my hand go through it. I started crying in personal mourning but I looked up from my tears to hear the front door unlocking. "Oh no my parents!" I said in terror. As my parents walked in they set down their bags on the table.

My mother then turned to my brothers room who soon after burst into grief stricken tears. My father quickly responded "what's wrong!" My mother pointed a slow finger towards my brothers room and their dead daughter on the floor.

"Oh my god!" my father bellowed as he sprinted to grab my lifeless body. "Baby! Baby! Wake up! Wake up! GOD DAMMIT WAKE UP!" My father said in a haze of tears. I was on my knees crying when I felt a slap across my face and my brother saying "wake up! Wake up Aspen!"

I suddenly woke in a cold sweat still in the bedroom that Celestia gave us. I looked towards my brother who was worried sick that I was crying in my sleep. "Aspen! Aspen are you alright?" Jason asked. "I-I'm fine Jason" I replied in a unconvincing tone.

I looked outside to see that it is still dark out with the moon shining a pearly white light. "What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Around 1:00 A.M I'm guessing?" Just then there was a knock at the door and we heard Princess Luna's voice?

" Are you all right in there? I heard crying so I decided to check up on you two." "It's ok were fine in here but you can come in if you would like" Jason replied. Slowly Princess Luna opened the door and walked in. "What are you doing up so late Princess?" I asked. "Well being the Princess of the Night I am usually asleep during the day." Luna replied casually.

"Your Princess of the Night? That is pretty cool now that I think about it. Does that make your sister Princess of the Day?" I asked in a curious tone. "Well yes that is our duties but besides that she usually takes care of other royal business. Enough of that though I came here to see if you were ok." Luna said with a concerned look on her face.

"I-Its nothing Princess just a bad dream. I tried to reassure her but it only made her press more. "Well when I have a bad dream I like to talk about it to put me at ease. Would you like to share yours?" Luna said trying to loosen up Aspen. "Sure but in my opinion it is pretty heart wrenching." "Well were all ears!" Jason said.

Jason said trying to sooth his sister. Aspen the proceeded to explain how she was a spirit watching from 3rd person, how she discovered her dead body then their parents came home and the devastated looks on their faces. "Wow that…that's a lot to take in." Luna said with sadness apparent in her voice. "I am seriously glad that was just a dream" Jason said with a sigh.

"Thanks for listening you guys I do feel a bit better." I said. "Anytime Aspen!" Luna and Jason said in unison then looked at each other and started laughing. Feeling that their laughter was contagious I joined in on the laughing. After a minute Luna said her goodbyes and me and Jason soon fell back to sleep.


	6. The Next Morning

Chapter 6

**Jason's POV**

When I woke up the sun was high in the sky. "Ahhh that was a nice rest besides Aspen's nightmare." I said while stretching. I got up carefully not wanting to wake Aspen and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried off. Still waiting for Aspen to wake up I walked onto the balcony and got an amazing view of Equestria. I looked around until my eyes locked onto Ponyville. I got excited just from the sight.

Then I heard Aspen walk up behind me giving a loud yawn. "What are you looking at?' Aspen said tiredly. "Look over there" I pointed. She turned to where I was pointing and said "so what? It's just a town." I face-hoofed. "Not just any town! That awesome town is Ponyville! I said in excitement. We heard knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Aspen asked. "It's Twilight!" She replied. "It's that weird vampire series?" Aspen questioned.

From beyond the door we heard the familiar sound of a hoof meeting a face. "Come on in Twilight! What do you need?" I asked. "The princesses asked me to show you two to the dining hall." She explained. "Oh sure we're coming." I tried to keep the enthusiasm out of my voice. We heard a groan they saw Aspen trotting into the bathroom. "Well we can go right now. If she needs directions she could just ask one of the royal guards." Twilight said.

"HEY ASPEN WE ARE GOING ON AHEAD! IF YOU NEED DIRECTIONS ASK ONE OF THE PONIES WEARING ARMOR! I yelled. "OK I'LL MEET YOU TWO THERE! She yelled back. Me and Twilight left the room and proceeded to the dining hall. "You know I forgot to ask what yours and Aspen's ages were." Twilight said nervously. "Well I am 15 and she is 17." I answered. We walked into the dining hall where I saw both princesses and bowed instantly.

"Rise Jason there is no need for such formalities for we are friends aren't we? Celestia chuckled. "Well ok then I just felt I needed to make a good impression" I said rubbing my head. "Oh you did make a great impression right after you arrived. Settling into a new world and a new body all as if it were a second nature to you." Luna said warmly. Luna looked around where is your sister?" Luna asked with concern. "She is just getting ready. she will be here soon."

"Yes I will be here soon" Aspen said as she walked in. "Speak of the pony. Are you feeling better since last night?" Luna asked. "Yes I'm doing fine just a little dizzy." She replied calmly. "What happened last night?" Celestia asked. I explain how Aspen had the nightmare and how Luna and I comforted her. "Well you have my sympathy. A nightmare of that caliber must have been terrible!" Celestia sympathized.

"Well since we are all here let's eat!" Luna said almost ravenously. After breakfast we started a conversation when I posed the question "would any of you mind if me and my sister were to go down to Ponyville?" After a moment Celestia spoke up. "Well since you seem friendly and need social interactions I suppose Twilight could give you two a tour of the town." "YES!" I exclaimed while jumping out of my chair sending it flying back." Oh I'm very sorry your highnesses." I said putting my head down in embarrassment. "It's quite all right even though I haven't the slightest idea of why you would be excited about a place you know nothing about." Celestia mused. "Well remember when we met I explain how this was a show and how I was a crazy fan?" I explained "Oh yes you did mention that but you have to swear that you will not reveal ANY knowledge you have to any other pony!" Celestia asserted. "Pinkie Pie swear?" I laughed "Fine as long as your swear." I then used the Pinkie Pie swear "Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"Well let's go Jason and Aspen our carriage is waiting!" Twilight yelled from down the hall. "Carriage? They don't have cars?" Aspen asked with a shocked look on her face.


End file.
